Never, Ever
by RoyIshida
Summary: Sanji berharap untuk melihat kekasihnya kembali, meski hanya sedetik saja.


**Never, ever**

_Summary: Sanji berharap untuk melihat kekasihnya kembali, meski hanya sedetik saja._

_One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda._

* * *

"Hey, Sanji."

"Ya?"

"Apa engkau akan selalu menantikanku, meski aku mungkin akan pergi jauh dan belum ada kemungkinan untuk kembali?"

"…. Iya."

"…. Kau yakin?"

"Mengapa tidak? Kau itu milikku, dan aku milikmu. Meski engkau akan meninggalkanku, aku akan selalu berharap untuk dapat melihatmu lagi suatu hari nanti."

"Meski hanya sedetik saja?"

"Iya, meski hanya sedetik saja."

* * *

Aku terbangun kembali di ruangan itu.

Semua barang-barang teratur seperti saat aku terakhir melihatnya. Kondisi ruangan itu juga tetap terlihat sama: dinding kayu yang berwarna hitam pekat, rak dengan buku-buku masakan yang sudah using, meja kecil dengan sebuah lampu berwarna coklat dan sebuah buku kosong ada di meja itu, beserta dengan pensil kayu yang berada di atas buku itu.

Aku berdiri dari tempat tidur, berjalan ke arah pintu dan mencoba membukanya kembali. Hasilnya sama saja.

"Tetap tidak bisa terbuka, ternyata" ucapku sambil melepaskan genggamanku dari gagang pintu itu. Aku pun melangkah ke arah meja kecil itu, mengambil gembor berwarna merah tua yang ada disitu, lalu menyiram bunga mawar yang ada di depan jendela. Jendela itu sendiri berada di seberang meja kecil tersebut. Aku pun menyiram bunga mawar itu. Aneh, pikirku—sejak kapan aku suka menanam bunga mawar, apalagi di pot kecil? Dan bagaimana juga bunga ini dapat bertahan hidup, karna aku sama sekali tidak melihat adanya pupuk di dalam ruangan ini.

Terlebih-lebih, aku menanyakan diriku sendiri yang peduli dengan bunga mawar ini. Ketika aku terbangun di ruangan ini untuk pertama kalinya, aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan mawar ini, karna aku sibuk mencari jalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Namun setelah beberapa 'kunjungan' , aku pun mulai tidak peduli akan jalan keluar, dan mulai merawat bunga mawar tersebut. Mungkin ini dikarnakan buku-buku masakan yang ada berisi masakan yang sudah aku kuasai semua, jadi aku lebih menaruh perhatian kepada bunga tersebut.

Setelah aku menyiram bunga tersebut, aku terdiam sambil memandang bunga itu. Bunga itu mengingatkanku akan seseorang; bukan karna warnanya yang merah, namun karena ketajaman hatinya yang membuatku selalu terluka ketika aku menyentuhnya. Tapi anehnya, aku selalu bertahan dan tetap berusaha untuk menyentuh hatinya yang setajam jarum jahit.

Aku pun menghela nafas, lalu mencoba mencari sebatang rokok di sakuku. Aku baru teringat, kalau sejak kedatangan pertamaku ke ruangan ini, aku tidak dapat menemukan rokok ataupun korek api.

"Padahal aku sangat ingin merokok…."

Pandanganku kembali tertuju ke bunga mawar itu. Entah kenapa, tanganku seperti tidak mau memetik bunga itu. Seperti ada seseorang yang memegang tanganku erat dan mencegahku untuk memetiknya. Merasakan hal itu, aku hanya meregangkan tanganku dan berbicara kepada bunga itu.

"Hei, bunga." Ujarku. "Apa kau tahu kita ada dimana?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Mengapa kamu diam saja?"

Hening.

"Hei, jawab aku."

Hening kembali. Seketika, aku terkekeh sendiri.

"Aku ini bodoh ya" gumamku. "Sebuah bunga tidak akan pernah dapat mengerti ucapanku, ataupun membantuku layaknya teman manusia."

Aku mundur sejenak, berdiri ditengah-tengah ruangan. Aku sangat menikmati keheningan yang berada di ruangan ini. Menurutku, itu sangatlah aneh, karna aku bukanlah tipe seseorang yang sangat menikmati keheningan.

Sesaat setelah itu, aku mengambil buku yang ada di meja lalu duduk di tempat tidur. Aku membuka halaman demi halaman dengan wajah terkejut.

Buku itu tidak lagi menjadi buku kosong.

Buku itu berisi semua kenangan indah akan diriku dengannya.

Aku kembali membuka semua halamannya dan menganalisanya, mencoba untuk mengingat kembali semua kenangan indah yang aku lewati dengannya.

Ketika aku membuka halaman pertama, aku terkekeh. Terpampang foto dirinya yang sedang tertidur di sofa. Lalu, Ussop dengan usilnya menggambar wajah kucing di mukanya. Di bawah foto itu ada tertulis: "16 Januari, wajah kucing Zoro oleh Ussop."

Aku ingat saat itu: waktu itu, kami sedang menikmati waktu bermain bersama. Zoro yang sedang kurang enak badan pun tertidur di sofa. Franky dan Brook mencoba membangunkannya, namun aku melarang mereka karna Zoro sedang tidak enak badan.

"Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku menggambar sesuatu di mukanya?"

"Kau mau gambar apa, Ussop?"

"Liat saja nanti."

Setelah Ussop menjawab begitu, Ussop menggambar sesuatu dengan spidol di muka Sanji. Dan jadilah muka kucing. Aku tertawa kecil, Franky dan Luffy terbahak-bahak, Brook tertawa keras dan Chopper memotret Zoro.

Dan ketika Zoro bangun, semuanya langsung menjadi korban amarah Zoro, termasuk diriku.

"Dasar Ussop" ujarku. "Dia memang sangat iseng."

Aku pun membuka halaman selanjutnya, dan melihat dua buah foto. Foto yang pertama adalah foto ketika aku sedang meniup kue ulang tahun-ku. Foto yang kedua adalah foto diriku dengan Zoro. Di foto kedua, aku mengenakan sebuah kalung kecil pemberian Zoro, yang masih aku pakai hingga sekarang. Aku membaca keterangannya: "2 Maret, perayaan ulang tahun Sanji."

Aku memegang kalung itu. Kalung itu hanyalah kalung biasa dengan hiasan berlian kecil berwarna hijau, warna rambutnya. Ketika aku menerima hadiah itu, aku menitikan air mataku, karna aku sendiri tidak mengharapkan sesuatu darinya. Melihat air mataku, Zoro memelukku erat, dan yang lainnya mengikuti. Itu adalah momen yang sangat berharga bagiku.

Lanjut ke halaman selanjutnya, aku pun menemukan foto yang juga berharga: foto grup di pantai. Aku melihat keterangannya: "20 Juni, pergi ke pantai bersama-sama."

Memoriku pun membawaku kembali ke 20 Juni: kami semua sedang menikmati waktu di pantai. Luffy, Franky dan Ussop sedang asik berselancar. Brook dan Chopper membangun istana pasir. Robin membaca buku, dan Nami merebahkan dirinya dibawah terik matahari. Aku dan Zoro? Kami asik berduaan dan bermain voli, hingga Luffy, Franky, Ussop, Chopper dan Brook dating dan membuat semuanya kacau.

Membuka halaman baru, aku tertawa terbahak-bahak: Terlihat foto Zoro yang sedang memakai baju dress yang sebenarnya dipaksa oleh Luffy karena ia kalah taruhan bola waktu itu. Di foto selanjutnya, ia sedang meniup kue lilin, dan aku berada di sebelahnya. Catatan yang berada di bawa foto itu adalah: "11 November, perayaan ulang tahun (sekaligus pelunasan taruhan) Zoro."

Aku ingat sekali: ketika hari ulang tahunnya, aku membuat kue coklat dengan campuran rum banyak sesuai kesukaannya. Kemudian, aku membelikannya beberapa baju baru karena bajunya yang lama sempat robek ketika ia latihan pedang di rumahnya. Aku sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia suka latihan pedang di rumah—dan mungkin tidak akan ada satu orangpun yang mengerti. Ketika aku membelikan baju-baju itu sebagai hadianya, ia terkaget karena ia sendiri tidak mengharapkan hadiah, sama seperti aku saat ulang tahunku dulu. Aku sendiri hanya tersenyum lalu menjawab:

"Anggaplah ini sebagai balasan untuk kalung itu."

Ketika aku menjawab itu, ia malah tertawa lepas. Aku sendiri juga tertawa lepas, mengikuti dirinya.

Selesai melihat foto itu, aku membuka halaman selanjutnya, dan melihat sebuah foto yang sungguh indah dan yang paling berkesan bagiku.

"24 Desember, Roronoa Zoro melamar Sanji."

Halaman ini berisi 4 foto: 2 foto adalah ketika Zoro melamarku (dan aku bisa melihat wajahku yang sungguh terkejut dan ingin menangis sekencang-kencangnya). Yang sisanya adalah foto aku dan Zoro sambil menunjukkan cincin pertunangan kami.

Aku tersenyum kecil sambil mengingat hari itu. Pada saat itu, aku dan Zoro sedang berada di dalam apartemen. Zoro sedang menonton TV, dan aku memasak. Yang lain (katanya) pergi untuk membeli barang-barang yang mereka perlukan.

Waktu itu, Zoro berbasa-basi sebentar, hingga tiba-tiba ia menunjukkan sebuah kotak kecil berisi cincin perak yang kebetulan aku idamkan pada saat itu. Ia menatapku, lalu mengatakannya.

"Sanji, maukah kau menikahiku?"

Aku mengangguk cepat sambil mencoba menahan ait mata kebahagiaanku. Bagaimana aku tidak menangis? Aku sudah lama berangan-angan untuk membangun keluarga dengan Zoro, dan hal itu terwujud! Aku sangat, sangat bahagia! Akhirnya aku akan berdiri di altar, mengucapkan janji pernikahan, kemudian memiliki rumah bersama dan mengadopsi anak….. Fantasiku menjadi liar, tidak terkendali. Dan aku tahu, aku ingin dan harus menggapai semuanya itu.

Kemudian, Zoro mengenakan cincin itu di jari manisku, dan aku juga mengenakan cincin pertunangan itu di jarinya. Sesudah itu, ia memelukku erat, mencoba untuk menenangkan aku dari tangisanku.

"Hey, berhentilah menangis, dasar alis aneh."

Aku menghiraukan ejekan itu dan tetap menangis. Aku tidak mampu menahan kebahagiaan itu—aku tidak mampu.

Yang lain pun kembali, dan kami membuat pesta kecil untuk merayakan kejadian yang tidak terlupakan itu. Aku ingat kalau Nami pernah bilang kalau ia menunggu Luffy untuk melamarnya, dan Luffy sendiri tidak tahu apa artinya melamar. Brook langsung menjelaskan, dan ia meminta bantuanku untuk mencari seseorang yang mau dengannya—dan itu sangatlah susah.

* * *

Ketika aku selesai membaca semua kenangan itu, aku menutup buku itu sambil tersenyum lega. Ada perasaan bahagia tersendiri ketika aku melihat semua kenangan indah tersebut.

"Kenangan yang indah."

Aku berjalan ke arah bunga mawar, berniat untuk mengecek keadaan bunga tersebut. Ketika aku sudah sampai dan selesai mengecek keadaan bunga mawar itu, aku melihat bayang-bayang seseorang diluar jendela.

Aneh, batinku. Selama aku bolak balik dari ruangan ini, baru kali ini aku melihat bayang-bayang seseorang dari luar jendela.

Aku mencoba untuk menghiraukan bayang-bayang itu, namun bayang-bayang orang misterius itu terus mengusikku. Akhirnya, aku pun mencoba untuk mendongak keluar dan melihat keluar.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Aneh sekali" ucapku terheran-heran. "Perasaan tadi aku melihat bayangan seseorang berdiri di luar…"

Tapi, aku merasa ada yang janggal. Ketika aku mendongak keluar, aku menyadari kalau diluar sana semuanya berwarna putih. Tanah putih, rumput putih, pohon putih, bangku putih….. Semuanya putih.

Pada saat itu, aku meragukan keberadaanku sekarang.

Butuh waktu beberapa saat bagiku untuk menyimpulkan kalau apa yang kulihat hanyalah ilusi semata, atau mungkin aku hanyalah kaget karena itu adalah pertama kalinya aku mencoba melihat keluar. Akhirnya, aku berusaha untuk menutup jendela.

Tapi ketika aku selesai menutup jendela, kepalaku terasa pusing. Kepalaku benar-benar terasa pusing hingga aku terjatuh ke lantai dan tidak dapat terbangun lagi.

Sebelum aku kehilangan kesadaranku, bayang-bayang lelaki misterius itu terlihat lagi. Bayangan itu semakin mendekati diriku, hingga sebelum aku kehilangan kesadaranku, aku menyadari siapakah orang dengan bayang-bayang misterius itu.

* * *

Saat aku membuka mataku, aku menyadari kalau aku kembali berada di ruangan itu.

Aku berdiri, mengecek sekeliling. Meja kecil itu masih ada di tempatnya; Dinding ruangan itu masih merupakaan kayu dengan cat hitam pekat dan pintunya tidak dapat dibuka.

Aku langsung menengok ke arah jendela. Aku pun kaget ketika mengetahui kalau jendelanya terbuka.

"…Tidak mungkin…."

Aku segera mengecek buku yang ada di meja, mengecek setiap halaman yang ada di buku itu.

Kosong. Tidak ada satupun foto atau catatan yang aku lihat sebelumnya.

Aku menaruh buku itu kembali, dan tidak dapat menahan rasa kagetku. Aku mundur sejenak, mengecek bunga yang ada di dekat jendela. Alangkah terkejutnya aku ketika aku mengetahui kalau bunga mawar yang aku rawat itu, layu seutuhnya.

Aku mengambil gembor dan menyiram bunga itu, berharap kalau layunya bunga itu hanyalah ilusi dan bunga itu bisa mekar kembali. Tapia pa daya—bunga itu tetap layu meski aku siram hingga air di dalam gembor habis. Aku berpikir keras atas apa yang terjadi sekarang; Yang berbeda hanyalah bunganya; bunganya menjadi layu. Di pertemuan sebelumnya, buku yang kosong itu berisi foto dan catatan tentang aku dan Zoro; aku menutup jendela yang ada bunganya, setelah aku melihat lelaki itu.

Oh iya, lelaki itu. Aku melihatnya sebelum aku pingsan dan terbangun lagi disini.

"Dimanakah lelaki itu…?"

Aku melihat-lihat sekitar, mencoba untuk mencari lelaki itu di dalam ruangan. Belum ada satu menit aku mencarinya, rintik hujan tiba-tiba menyerang ruangan itu. Aku cukup kaget, karena diluar ruangan sama sekali tidak ada hujan. Aku mendongak, mendapati atap yang gelap itu tidak memliki satu bolong pun. Bagaimana mungkin ada hujan khusus di dalam ruangan saja?

Belum puas dengan kekagetanku, aku menengok ke arah pintu dan menemukan sosok manusia. Sosok manusia dengan payung dan pakaian serba hitam.

Sosok manusia yang sangat aku kenal dengan tatapan matanya yang dingin dan hatinya yang tajamnya bagaikan jarum jahit.

Tunanganku, Roronoa Zoro.

Aku tidak mengerti akan apa yang terjadi; ketika aku pertama kali berada di ruangan ini hingga pertemuan sebelumnya, aku belum pernah melihat dirinya muncul di hadapanku seperti ini. Kenapa baru sekarang, Zoro? Kenapa? Aku berusaha untuk mencari tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan itu, namun rasanya tidak mungkin.

"….. Kau dari mana saja, Zoro?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Aku kaget ketika ia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Tidakkah ia tahu kalau aku benar-benar merindukannya? Tidakkah ia tahu, kalau selama 2 tahun dia pergi meninggalkanku, aku masih mengharapkan kedatangannya?

Tidakkah ia tahu, kalau aku masih memegang janji itu?

Pria itu mendongak, menatapku dengan tatapan kosong. Kemudian matanya melihat ke bawah—lebih tepatnya, ia melihat kalung itu. Kalung dengan berlian hijau yang ia berikan pada hari ulang tahunku. Lalu ia kembali menatapku lagi.

Tidak ada satu katapun keluar dari mulutnya.

Aku tak kuasa menahan air mataku. Kemanakah laki-laki yang berjanji untuk menikahiku dulu? Kemanakah laki-laki yang mau berhenti menajamkan hatinya, agar aku dapat menyentuh hatinya dengan kelembutan?

Kemanakah laki-laki yang aku tunggui selama ini?

Kemana…. Kemanakah dia?

Aku memberanikan diriku untuh melangkah maju, mencoba untuk meraih tangannya. Namun dia melangkah mundur sambil membalikkan badannya.

Tidak, teriakku dalam hati. Jangan pergi dariku, Zoro—jangan.

Aku merindukanmu, Zoro. Setiap hari, setiap jam, setiap menit, setiap detik, setiap saat—dirimulah yang aku ingat selalu.

Sejujurnya, aku sudah tidak tahan menunggumu selama 2 tahun.

Aku meri—tidak.

Aku menginginkanmu, _sekarang juga._

Aku melangkah maju lagi, namun seketika aku menabrak sebuah pintu. Ada jendela berbentuk persegi panjang di pintu itu, yang sedang aku tatapi sekarang. Aku memukul pintu itu berulang-ulang kali sambil menerikkan namanya berulang-ulang kembali.

Namun, akhirnya aku berhenti. Aku menyerah, Zoro—aku menyerah. Engkau telah berhasil merusak semua kenangan indah itu di hari yang telah kita rencanakan sebelum kepergianmu.

Pergilah kemanapun engkau mau, Zoro, pergilah.

Aku muak dengan semua ini.

Aku membutuhkan waktu beberapa saat untuk berhenti menangis. Ketika aku berhenti menangis, aku mulai menyadari sesuatu. Pintunya berwarna putih, dan ada jendelanya. Pintu di ruangan itu berwarna hitam dan tidak ada jendelanya.

Aku berada di mana sekarang?

Aku melihat ke sekelilingku, dan menyadari aku berada di ruangan yang berbeda: semuanya putih. Dindingnya putih, pintunya putih, semuanya putih. Meja kecil itu berada di tempatnya yang sama seperti di ruangan itu, juga dengan buku kosong. Jendela dengan bunga pot itu juga tidak ada.

Adanya perubahan di ruangan tersebut, sikap Zoro yang aneh dan menghancurkan hatiku, lalu terjebak di ruangan baru….

Kakiku terasa sangat lemas. Tubuhku seketika roboh dan aku jatuh perlahan-lahan ke lantai.

Aku menatap cincin pertunangan itu dengan tatapan kosong. Butuh waktu kurang dari beberapa detik untuk menyadari bahwa aku tidak mengerti semua hal yang telah terjadi sekarang.

* * *

Di sebuah sudut ruangan, terlihat gerombolan orang yang sedang resah. Ada yang mondar-mandir, ada yang hanya terdiam di kursi sambil menatap lantai. Mereka semua mengkhawatirkan seseorang yang sangat mereka sayangi.

Ketika seorang dokter pria keluar dari ruangan, mereka semua berdiri dan mendekati dokter itu. Dokter pria itu menghela nafasnya sambil membuka catatan yang ia bawa.

"Kondisinya sangat tidak stabil" ujarnya sambil menatap catatannya. "Mungkin dia akan tinggal disini untuk waktu yang lebih lama."

"Apakah separah itu, dokter?" ujar wanita berambut hitam yang sedari tadi duduk di kursi sambil membaca buku biografi Martin Luther King. Dokter itu mengangguk. Beberapa lelaki dari gerombolan orang itu hanya terdiam saja.

"Ketika dia kami bius beberapa saat yang lalu, dia berteriak 'Zoro' terus-terusan sambil menangis." tambah dokter itu dengan muka kebingungan. "Apakah Zoro ini orang yang sangat berharga baginya?"

Semuanya terdiam, mengangguk lemah. Sebuah tengkorak (yang kami percaya adalah lelaki dan masih hidup) berambut afro berdiri dan menjelaskan mengenai Zoro kepada dokter itu.

"Zoro itu adalah tunangan Sanji. Zoro sendiri adalah seorang kolektor pedang dan bekerja di sebuah universitas sebagai dosen jurusan olahraga."

Dokter itu mencatat semuanya di catatannya. "Lalu, apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

Keheningan menyambar lagi. Wanita berambut hitam itu menunduk. Seorang wanita berambut orange di sebelahnya menitikan air matanya. Seekor rusa kecil, lelaki dengan hidung panjang di sebelah rusa itu dan lelaki berbadan besar yang aneh (karna ia hanya memakai celana sangat pendek) memangis tersedu-sedu. Lelaki yang duduk di lantai, yang memakai topi jerami, hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan mengepalkan tangannya, mencoba menahan air matanya. Dokter itu menatap mereka semua dengan wajah terheran.

"Apa….. yang terjadi?"

Lelaki tengkorak yang berbicara dengannya juga menundukkan kepalanya, namun ia bersedia menjelaskan kembali mengenai apa yang terjadi terhadap tunangan Sanji tersebut.

"2 tahun lalu, tepatnya 22 Januari, Zoro pergi ke luar negeri demi menambah ilmunya sebagai dosen jurusan olah raga, karna universitasnya merasa ia adalah dosen olahraga yang hebat dan ia berhak untuk menambah ilmunya di sana."

"Kemudian?"

"20 September, 1 tahun yang lalu, terjadi sebuah leadakan bom yang menghantam sebuah apartemen. Dan Zoro….. ia tinggal di apartemen tersebut."

"… Lalu… bagaimana keadaanya?"

"….. Dia tidak selamat. Dan hari ini, 24 Desember, adalah 2 tahun peringatan pertunangan mereka, dan juga seharusnya menjadi hari pernikahan mereka."

* * *

Royishida is here!

Terimakasih banyak telah membaca fanfic ini! Review kalian sangatlah dibutuhkan~~

Sekali lagi, terima kasih!

With Flame Alchemist and Quincy Spirits,

Royishida


End file.
